


What Showers Were Made For

by keiran_emrys



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Watersports, necking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:53:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiran_emrys/pseuds/keiran_emrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin's come to visit Bradley, but the bastard's not home. Oh, and he really <i>has</i> to pee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Showers Were Made For

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Maggie's Watersports Comment Fest on LJ.

It just  _had_  to be pissing down rain by the time Colin made it out of the cab and up to Bradley’s door. When Bradley didn’t answer at the first knock Colin had to stifle a frustrated huff. They’d made plans to hang out today, where the hell was he?   
  
He bounced on his feet a little and pounded on the door a few more times. And of course that  _had_  to be the time when his bladder decided to make itself known and now he has to piss like a horse Bradley’s not answering the fucking door.   
  
Slightly annoyed at his friend and shifting from foot to foot he pull out his cell phone and sent off a quick text to Bradley, telling him **Where the hell are you? Get over here and let me in. Prick.**   
  
He got a reply not a few seconds later saying  **Sry. Ran out 4 food. B there in a few min.**   
Colin rolled his eyes at Bradley’s text speak. He’d tried forever to make him stop and use proper English, but apparently it didn’t take.   
  
By the time Bradley pulled up and made a mad dash for his door, Colin’s leg was jiggling up and down and the pressure on his bladder was starting to get a bit more urgent. He was kind of regretting that tea he’d had earlier.   
  
“Sorry, sorry. I thought you’d be here later, Cols.”   
  
“Rehearsal ended early. Now will you please open your fucking door? I have to pee.”   
  
He couldn’t miss Bradley’s smirk, but the next minute the key was in the lock and Bradley was shoving him through the doorway. He almost sighed in relief as he made a bee line for the bathroom. He didn’t even bother to close and lock the door as he usually did and step right up to the toilet, fumbling with his zipper.   
  
He didn’t get a chance to get to zipper down as suddenly he was grabbed from behind and shoved over into the shower. He grunted as Bradley pushed him up against the tiled wall and accosted his neck.   
  
“What – what the fuck Bradley? You can molest me later. I have to pee!”   
  
Bradley bit none so lightly on his neck, making him hiss at the pleasure-pain. “Your trust me right Cols?”   
  
Colin winced as he felt a twinge from his abdomen. “Of course I do, but really can we pick this up after I’ve gone? I really need to go.”   
  
He felt Bradley smile against his neck, taking a break from making the rather large hickey Colin was sure to be there by now. “Go right ahead.”   
  
This time Colin did sigh in relief. “Thank you,” he made to step towards the toilet again, but was held in place. His brow furrowed in confusion until he felt Bradley’s hand settle firmly on his lower stomach. “Bradley?”   
  
Bradley’s head lifted so he could look Colin straight in the eye. He spoke in a whisper. “It’s alright Colin. Go ahead.” He pushed a little with the hand on Colin’s stomach. The pressure became painful.   
  
Neither of them said anything while Colin stared back at Bradley; half eager, half scared. Then, biting his lip and closing his eyes he let go. Just a trickle at first, falling warm down his trouser leg. Then with a small sob it came faster, spilling down his trousers and puddling on the shower floor. Bradley moaned and shoved his thigh between Colin’s, making both of their legs soaked. Colin breathed heavily as he sagged against Bradley’s body, burying his face in Bradley’s neck. He could feel Bradley rocking his hips against his own, the hard length of him pressing into the warm wet fabric between them.   
  
“That’s it sweetheart. Come on, let it go,” Bradley crooned into his ear as he ran his other hand up and down his back. It was all so humiliating, but hot. So fucking hot. He was  _pissing_  on Bradley. And Bradley  _liked_  it. More than liked it even, if the stuttering of his hips was evidence enough.   
  
Colin tentatively reached out his tongue and licked at Bradley’s collarbone. He’d stopped peeing and by now their trousers were becoming colder by the minute. Yet they stated there, propped against the shower wall, soaked trousers, rutting hips. It didn’t take long for Bradley to finish and for Colin to follow him.   
  
They stood there for a bit longer, breathing in each other’s necks, clinging hands, wet clothes, sticky messes in both their pants. Colin took in a shuddery breath and lifted away from Bradley. He swallowed and let out a nervous chuckle. “So… where did that come from?”   
  
Bradley hummed noncommittally and nosed along his neck again. Honestly it was like he was obsessed or something. “You look hot when your desperate, y’know?”   
  
Colin blinked. “Oh.”   
  
“Sorry. Don’t mean to freak you out.” Bradley let out a self-deprecating laugh and went to pull away from him. Colin held fast.   
  
“You didn’t freak me out, I just… wasn’t really expecting. That.”   
  
“Oh,” Bradley paused to look at Colin, as if inspecting him for the truth in his words. “Well, alright then.” He must have found what he was looking for because then he went back to licking and biting along Colin’s neck.   
  
And so that’s how Colin ended up spending the next half hour necking with Bradley, fully clothed in the shower, come and piss cooling on their trousers. Needless to say they both needed to use the shower for its intended purpose after that. Though they only ended up getting dirtier and having to take an extra long shower anyways. But that’s another story.


End file.
